Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley
:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley (牧場物語シュガー村と皆の願い, Bokujou Monogatari: Sugar Mura to Minna no Negai, lit. Ranch Story: Sugar Village and Everyone's Wish) is a farming simulator game released for Sony's PSP. It is rumored to be either a sequel or an enhanced remake of Save the Homeland. It will include marriage and more paths to save the homeland, and will feature the protagonist of Save the Homeland, to reappear in the game as well. Story :Leaf Valley is in trouble! The heartless Funland corporation is going to bulldoze the town and replace it with an amusement park unless its citizens can find a way to stop them! Players will need to grow crops, raise animals, and mine ores and gems to help save Leaf Valley and their family farm. Along the way, they'll earn money and develop their skills in interactive part-time jobs, and build their relationships with the villagers in order to gain their trust and help. With an open-ended story with multiple endings, how players choose to save the town is up to them! Leaf Valley In this game, we were introduced again to an environment where we were once familiar with. Leaf Valley, is home to many rare animal species now at great risk of being extinct. It is highly likeable to start your ranching skills in Leaf Valley as there is varied amount of animals you can start with to improve your ranching abilities. The place is also abundantly rich in greener, luscious trees greatly viewed during Spring time of the year. The villagers living in this place are quite friendly and very welcoming. They can be hospitable at times and are very approachable. These are the very reasons why living in Leaf Valley is the best thing you can reward yourself! Marriage :Marriage can only be done once you have saved Leaf Valley (meaning you can only marry during the third year). Unlike other Harvest Moon games, you cannot have a child. To marry the girl you love, you must first complete certain requirements. The requirements are posted below: Marriage Requirements In order to marry a girl, you have to meet with the following requirements: *The bachelorette you want to marry must have a red heart. (350 friend points) *Must be in year 3. *Must have the blue feather, available at Louis' shop. *Already have the kitchen, extra beds, and bath upgraded in your house. *Completed the girl's event path. Bachelorettes *'Katie' - This young lady loves sweets. She is a precocious sixteen year old who wants to grow up before her time. She works with her grandfather in his cafe in the daytime, but is forbidden from entering the building at night when it is transformed into a bar. She may be a little too sensitive about her less than wonderful cooking. *'Gina' - Gina works in the village alongside Martha. She is a sweet, subservient young woman who had grown up beside Dia as her chambermaid. She always has others on her mind and never seems to stop giving it her all. Gina harbors a secret passion and a wonderful skill for tailor work. *'Gwen' - A young woman with a big heart who loves the village very much. She is very distant with outsiders and can even have a harsh tongue at times. She loves animals, especially horses. She is named Sarah in PAL regions. *'Dia' - The spoiled girl that lives at the villa with Gina and Martha. She was left in Martha's care when her parents divorced, and this seems to have left a bit of an emotional scar on her. It will take some patience getting her to open up and realize the mistakes she made, but it will definitely be worth it. *'Lyla' - Lyla is the owner of a flower shop whose always happy and smiling. She might be a bit older and more mature than she seems. Lyla loves to dream her days away in her shop and is a very romantic young woman. She often dreams of falling in love. *'Alice' - A confirmed character that is new to Harvest Moon. Alice is the CEO of the company that plans to convert Leaf Valley into an amusement park, she will occasionally visit the village to cause trouble and hamper progress. Due to being surrounded by urbane men like Charles, it's going to take a lot of convincing to show her you're someone special. Suggested for experienced Harvest Moon players. *'Aurelia' - Aurelia is a Sister who came to Leaf Valley with Chester. She is always supporting him and follows him wherever he goes. She is a strong-willed young woman with a bit of a straightforward nature, but she displays grace when playing the Ocarina. *'Harvest Goddess' - The great protector of the land. She has magical powers and gives blessing to the land with nature and beauty. Her real name is Marina, suggested for experienced Harvest Moon players. Characters *'Louis' - An amateur inventor who enjoys tinkering. He can upgrade your tools and will sell you important items at his tool shop. *'Parsley' - A botanist who is in Leaf Valley. He studies plant life in the valley. He leaves Leaf Valley sometime during Fall. *'Bob' - He manages the Starling Ranch and works at Bob's Ranch Shop, where you will buy all your barn and poultry supplies. He also sells Chickens, Cows, and Horse (only available on Spring, Year 1). *'Tim' - An amateur treasure hunter and Bob's younger brother, Tim is an outgoing boy who is always looking for adventure. Despite his brother's wishes for him to not worry about the valley being demolished, he's eager to find a way to help save his hometown, especially if it involves treasure. He'll often call you 'Bro'. *'Joe' - Kurt's lively younger brother. Joe is a social guy who can sometimes speak bluntly. He enjoys drinking at the bar and fishing is his favorite pastime (although he's not very good at it). He also serves an apprenticeship from Woody alongside his brother. *'Kurt' - A stoic apprentice carpenter who is very focused on his work. He is Joe's brother and is never the one for small talk. Don't be fooled by his gruff nature, though. Underneath it all he is a very sensitive young man. *'Woody' - The old master carpenter who teaches Joe and Kurt the trade. He is a spry old man who is as strong as he was in his youth. He has something of a pessimistic attitude, but cares deeply for his home and what will become of it. *'Wallace' - Katie's grandfather and owns the Sunny Garden Cafe. He is kind and approachable. He's also very protective of Katie, by not letting her work at his bar during nighttime. *'Ronald' - He runs the local Grocery Store, wherein you will be able to buy a wide variety of ingredients for you to cook, and items which restore your stamina and fatigue. He spends most of his time in his store and sometimes make use of your help by looking after his chickens. *'Martha' - Gina's grandmother and Dia's caretaker. She is like a mother figure to all she befriends. She is also the only family of Gina. *'Chester' - He is the priest who came in Leaf Valley together with Aurelia. He is a strong believer in the Harvest Goddess even if he hasn't seen her yet. He is often regarded as the most talkative resident in Leaf Valley who can have a chit-chat with others for at least 8 hours of talking. *'Charles' - A narcissistic and single-minded kind of person who loves to spend most of his time tinkering around with some crazy machines. He is one of Alice's bodyguards together with Renton. He often compares Leaf Valley to the city where he was used to live in. *'Renton' - Shorter and chubbier than Charles, also one of Alice's bodyguard. He has a better attitude than Charles. He typically blames himself whenever something goes wrong. *'Rudolph' - The most silent, untalkative person in Leaf Valley. He works for the Funland Company, digging at Leaf Valley's mine. After a hard day's work, he is often seen at the bar drinking with the other villagers. You can have a part-time job with him at the mine. *'Nic' - One of the three Harvest Sprites in the game. He is a childish type and wears blue. He helps you on your quest together with Nac and Flak. *'Nac' - He is considered as the leader of the group and wears red. He helps you on your quest together with Nic and Flak. *'Flak' - The tallest, fattest, and clumsiest among the Harvest Sprites. He wears yellow. He helps you on your quest together with Nic and Nac. *'Zann' - A mysterious, strange merchant who came to Leaf Valley to search for something. He loves to receive items that are considered by other villagers as useless. For every 10 scrap metal you bring Zann, he'll ask you to bring him a gemstone and he'll make an accessory out of it for you. *'Ponta' - A tanuki spirit that only the hero can see for some reason. Ponta can be found in the valley near good fishing spots, and is quick to offer advice and conversation about fish. Saving Leaf Valley There are sixteen different ways to save Leaf Valley. Besides saving 50,000G to purchase Leaf Valley back from Funland Company, you can transform it into a Nature Preserve to protect rare and endangered animals, or a desirable Tourist Destination. The first story quest is the main, having you interact with Funland Company's CEO Alice (and also opening the option of having her stay in Leaf Valley or not). The other fifteen involve the townsfolk and are divided between 'Nature Preserve' and 'Tourist Destination'. Each involve a different, specific character, although more than one character is usually involved in the sequence of event for any character. In order to turn Leaf Valley into a Nature Preserve or Tourist Destination, you must do at least three story quests. You may do more, but keep in mind you cannot 'mix and match'. What we mean by that is you cannot do two Nature Preserve story quests and one Tourist Destination or vise versa. You must do three of either a Nature Preserve or Tourist Destination. Here are the complete list of events classified according to Nature Preserve or Tourist Destination events: Dog As soon as the game starts, you will find a stray dog on your farm. There are two types of dogs that come around looking for food; the typical floppy eared dog with a red scarf, and a dog that has pointy ears with a blue scarf. At first you cannot interact with any dog, however there is a blue food bowl outside of your farmhouse where you can add food on a daily basis. The food that you put into the dog bowl can be any edible item, however you can gain Friendship Points faster if you add fish or milk on a regular basis. Feeding the dog every single day, will allow you to eventually adopt the dog of your choice; in order to "pick up" the dog, you will need a total of 31 Friendship Points. Make sure that you pick up the dog that you want, as you will not be able to change. After you have chosen your dog, caring for it is one of the easiest tasks in the game; pick up your dog once and feed him once a day. The higher your dog's Friendship Points, the easier it will be for you to train him to find Power Berries. There are a total of 5 Power Berries to be found in the game, and each Power Berry will raise your Stamina by 20 points, and raise your Fatigue Resistance by 10 points. You can train your dog by buying an Ocarina from Louis' Item Shop for 450G. To use the Ocarina, you must equip it from your Tools menu, and while holding the "square" button on your PSP use the D-pad to play a tune. Commands to play on your Ocarina: Cooking Like any other Harvest Moon games, Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley features cooking for the player to cook foods for restoring stamina/fatigue or just simply used for giving gifts. Before any of that happens, you must first have a Kitchen and Bath upgraded/extended in your house for 10,000G from Woody's Carpentry shop. It requires 50 lumbers and must complete any of the Dog, Barn, or Chicken Coop expansions. Tools & Upgrades External Links | HMOtaku.net - Hero of Leaf Valley information, guide, and music | Ranch Story.UK/Sugar Village and Everyone's Wish Gallery HoLV Title screen.jpg|HoLV Title screen HoLV Logo.jpg|HoLV Logo/Banner Leaf Valley map.jpg|HoLV in-game map Lyla's Event path.jpg|One of Lyla's event path Screenshot 7 t.jpg|The protagonist speaking with Lyla Category:Games Category:Playstation Portable Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley